Unconditional Love
by Cloti81953
Summary: A Cloud/Tifa fanfic! Please R & R!!! (A little spoiler...)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Are you there?" Tifa suddenly woke up. She had a nightmare.  
  
"Tifa, what's wrong?" Said a voice beside her.  
  
"N, nothing Cloud. I just had a nightmare" Tifa replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Get some sleep because we have a long day before us tomorrow…" Cloud said.  
  
They have been appointed as the co-presidents of the Avalanche Electric Powers Co. Cloud was first appointed as the president, but he refused and told the committee that he would accept their offer on only one condition: make him and Tifa as co-presidents. They had been living together for less than 4 months in Costa del Sol. Their neighbor, Johnny, once Tifa's childhood friend, got married with a woman, but left Costa del Sol about 6 months ago. Tifa and Cloud attended to his wedding and congratulated him. And they both thought about the same thing all that day: getting married one another.  
  
Cloud and Tifa loved each other deeply. Especially, Tifa. Recently, she had been having hard times controlling herself whenever she saw Cloud. She loved him more than anything in the world. Her love was unconditional. She also knew that Cloud had crush on her since his childhood, but she didn't really know if he loved her or not.  
  
Tifa thought about proposing to Cloud several times, but she knew she was too shy for that.  
  
'I knew he had feelings for me before, but what if he doesn't have feelings for me anymore and rejects me?'  
  
She sighed loudly and looked lovingly at Cloud's figure that was lying next to her. They got used to sleeping next to each other since that Highwind thing.  
  
'Oh, Cloud, if you only knew I'd give everything in the world for your love…'  
  
Tifa kissed Cloud gently on his forehead. Cloud was not asleep and therefore felt her kiss. He was burning with passion and just wanted to hold Tifa in his arms had it not been his skeptical mind. Every once in a while, Cloud would see clearly that Tifa loved him more than anything, but sometimes, without any reason, he would become skeptical.  
  
'Does she really love me? A guy who was once so weak and couldn't make it into the SOLDIER? How could she possibly love me? I was a loner, too. My goodness, I am such a loser. I know that she doesn't love me… She is just being affectionate because we were childhood friends….'  
  
While they were both lost in their thoughts, the dawn with the rosy fingers came. The Sun was rising.  
  
Cloud slowly rose and started for their journey. They had a business meeting to attend to near Nibelheim: their hometown and memento of Cloud and Tifa's memory of childhood, the promise they made…. Cloud had bought a house for himself and Tifa. Tifa never knew about this because Cloud had meant to surprise her when the right time came. And now was the chance.  
  
"Cloud, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I am ready"  
  
"Are we going to Gold Saucer by any chance on the way back?"  
  
"Yeah, we are going there on the way back from Nibelheim. I planned it for you, Tifa. Besides, your birthday is coming up."  
  
"I know, but anyway, that would be great. You are so thoughtful, Cloud. Thanks a lot." "No problem" Cloud replied with his charming smile.  
  
They got on the Buggy car that Dio gave them and went on their way. It was April 30. Before the final battle, there weren't any routes in the mountains for vehicles, but the Avalanche Electric Powers Co. committee decided to construct new roads for travelers' conveniences.  
  
They were planning to stay at Nibelheim for about 2 weeks according to their business schedule. Tifa and Cloud both still carried their weapons; Tifa, her Premium Heart, and Cloud, his ultima weapon.  
  
Cloud drove the Buggy while Tifa sat next to him; looking at him with her fantastic beaming eyes. 'Cloud, I love you.' She muttered to herself. They drove for about 1 hour when they arrived at Nibelheim. "Here we are, Tifa." Cloud said. "It's beautiful. Look at all these flowers."  
  
"They sure remind me of the flowers you gave me at 7th heaven. Cloud blushed hotly. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but flowers from you smelled sweeter and were more meaningful." They both blushed and tried not to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"We better go in. I have something to show you." Cloud finally said after an awkward, brief pause between them.  
  
"You are right." Cloud led Tifa to the newly decorated, beautiful house.  
  
"Wow, what is this?" Tifa asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"That is a surprise I prepared for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thank you so much, Cloud."  
  
"You're welcome." Tifa hugged him tightly and they held each other for few minutes.  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We'd better go in because it is getting dark."  
  
"Oh, you are right."  
  
Tifa reluctantly let go of him. Cloud went into the house with Tifa and Tifa was amazed with the decorations inside the house: Two Mahogany beds, three bathrooms, and other furniture that could have cost more than about 20,000 gil each. Also, the fragrance was very pleasant.  
  
"Cloud, these all look very expensive. Is this house for both of us?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Don't worry about the money part because the manufacturers insisted on giving them to us. I tried to pay them, but they wouldn't just accept it. They told me to let them know when we need anything else."  
  
"Aww, that's really sweet of them."  
  
"Yeah, they are really nice."  
  
"Well, let's have something to eat."  
  
"All right. I will cook for you."  
  
"Really? That would be great. Thanks, Tifa."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Tifa and Cloud ate the dinner and went to their beds. Tifa felt uneasy and lonely because she wanted sleep beside Cloud. 'I will make an excuse.' She thought to herself. She went to the bedroom where Cloud was sleeping. She peeped in through the door.  
  
Cloud had his hand on his face. He was thinking about Tifa. 'Shall I ask her to marry me tomorrow or at the Gold Saucer?' His mind was troubled because he knew himself very well. He was shy and not good at expressing his feelings to others.  
  
He muttered loud enough for Tifa to hear, "All right. I will practice. I will take her to a restaurant and give her this ring and say, 'Tifa, would you marry me? I can't live without you for a single moment?' "  
  
Tifa heard Cloud clearly and began trembling. Tears of joy came down as she opened the door and found Cloud thunder-struck.  
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't know you were still awake."  
  
Tifa didn't seem to hear him. She kept walking over to him until their bodies touched. They both could feel each other. Tifa kissed Cloud passionately and they stood there kissing each other for a long time.  
  
"Cloud, you can ask me the question now."  
  
"Tifa Lockhart, would you marry me?"  
  
"Of course, honey. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Cloud gently took Tifa and lay her down on the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cloud woke up. He saw Tifa lying next to him. On her face was the eternal sign of happiness and love. Cloud kissed Tifa on her lips and they kissed few more times.  
  
"Tifa, you look so beautiful when you are asleep."  
  
Tifa smiled and rose from her bed.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think you should call Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, Vincent, and Reeve and tell them about our engagement?"  
  
"You are right. I will call them."  
  
"I will fix the breakfast."  
  
After a pause, Tifa could hear Cloud talking to Barret on the PHS.  
  
"Hello? Barret? Yeah, it's me. Mr. Spiky. Well, I am going to tell you a great news."  
  
Barret: "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Tifa and I are going to get married?"  
  
Barret: "Really? That's great! I always knew Tifa had hots for you, but I didn't know you were in love with her!"  
  
"Really? Did Tifa tell you before?"  
  
"No, anyone could clearly see that Tifa was madly in love with you. Hey, we are digressing. I will call Cid to get his Highwind so that we can pick everyone up. All right?"  
  
"Ok. See you soon." click  
  
Tifa came up with her breakfast and found Cloud calling Reeve.  
  
"Reeve, it's me, Cloud."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Tifa and I have engagement and we are going to get married soon. Can you come to our party?"  
  
"Aww. That's too bad. I just happen to have the most important business meeting in my life."  
  
"Come on, Reeve. You are on the committee and we are the co-presidents. We will forgive you. Come over and enjoy yourself."  
  
"All right, then. I will bring my toysaur, Cait Sith, too."  
  
"To video tape us?"  
  
"Well, no, but you gave me an idea. Hehehe."  
  
"All right, Mr. Sneaky. See you soon then."  
  
Tifa and Cloud hastily finished the breakfast and started kissing again. They looked into each other's eyes. Tifa was burning with passion as she looked into Cloud's deep, azure eyes. And Cloud felt comfort and happy as he looked into Tifa's ruby brown eyes.  
  
"Cloud, I love you so much."  
  
"So do I, Tifa. You are the most important person to me in the world."  
  
"Let's go outside. It's snowing besides."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Cloud and Tifa put on their clothes and went outside. Tifa started running through the streets. After the final battle, every city and town was reconstructed and became larger. The smallest town in the world had at least 90 houses.  
  
"Cloud, I will bet you can't catch me."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Let's see."  
  
Cloud started chasing Tifa. Tifa laughed and started running faster. She fell down and lay there. Cloud came closer and lay beside Tifa. They were both laughing. They stared into each other's eyes. They both thought, 'How did I get so lucky? This is a miracle.'  
  
Cloud came up on Tifa and touched her long brown hair gently. He kissed her and they didn't give one another a single chance to breathe. Tifa and Cloud were both panting when they finished kissing.  
  
"Honey, let's go in." Tifa said to Cloud.  
  
"All right."  
  
When they arrived to their house, they found Barret and others walking towards them.  
  
"Wow, that was fast! I called them at 8 o'clock and they arrive within 1 hours and 30 minutes."  
  
"Hey, Cloud. Long time no see, ol' buddy!!" Barret shouted.  
  
"Auntie Tifa!! I missed you a lot." Marlene shouted as she ran towards Tifa with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Cloud, what a good news." Nanaki said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Nanaki."  
  
"I knew this would happen someday! It was only the matter of time." Vincent shouted, very satisfied and content with his discovery. Tifa blushed at this remark.  
  
"Hey, Cloud! I can't believe this!! Shera, hurry your dumbass up!"  
  
"All right, Cid, I am coming!"  
  
"Shera, you are pregnant." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yep. Cid did this to me." She replied, looking very happy.  
  
After the group had finished chatting with one another, they entered the house. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait for me. Don't forget the Fortune-teller!"  
  
"It's Cait Sith and Reeve."  
  
Reeve and Cait Sith were running towards them. Reeve had a pocket remote controller for the robot.  
  
"Hey! Congratulations!!" Reeve and Cait Sith shouted at the same time.  
  
"Reeve. You better be careful with that robot of yours." Cloud playfully cautioned.  
  
"Hey, I am not a spy anymore!" Reeve replied.  
  
"I was just joking, Reeve. Don't take it seriously." Cloud laughed as Reeve made a funny face.  
  
After they had finished talking, Cloud shouted to the rest of the party,  
  
"All right, everyone. Let's go inside and party!!"  
  
"Whoo-hoo, party is my favorite!" Said Barret and Cid simultaneously.  
  
They went inside and ate, drank, and talked until 4:30 P.M.  
  
"So, Cloud, when are you and Tifa getting married?"  
  
"Well, I arranged the marriage for next week."  
  
"Cloud, I never saw you smile like that all the time. You must be really happy."  
  
"I am, as you can see." Cloud smiled happily and blushed.  
  
"Well, the sun is setting and it's 5:00 so I suggest we go out and get some fresh air. How about Mt. Nibel?" Cid said.  
  
"Well, not a bad idea. Besides, ever since we defeated Sephiroth, the life stream destroyed all the monsters. And Mt. Nibel looks really great because of the flowers." Cloud replied.  
  
"Let's go. That would be great."  
  
They all headed for Mt. Nibel and were busy talking to each other. Cid couldn't keep from smiling because Cloud and Tifa promised him to support the project Cid had been dreaming of: the space travel. Barret and Reeve, being the head of the committee and the secretary respectively, immediately approved the plan.  
  
They all crossed the bridge and sat down near the exploded Mako Reactor. They all watched the Sunset and suddenly stopped talking because they noticed Tifa and Cloud lying on the floor, kissing each other passionately. They kissed for few more minutes when Cloud noticed that it was very quiet around him. He whispered to Tifa.  
  
"Tifa, I think it's too quiet around us."  
  
They both sat up and saw everyone looking at them, saying, 'aww that is so sweet!' Tifa and Cloud blushed. Cloud said,  
  
"Excuse us." He pulled Tifa towards him and started kissing again. Cid also kissed Shera. When the night approached, everyone headed towards Cloud and Tifa's house. Cloud and Tifa insisted that Barret and Yuffie would sleep with them and others use Cloud's room, but they refused. Barret said that the couple should spend the night together. After a brief argument, Cloud and Tifa went into Tifa's room. And Nanaki slept on the couch, which was on the 1st floor. Others were getting ready to sleep when they heard noises coming from Tifa's room. Everyone smiled except Marlene, who was too little to understand such things.  
  
Cloud and Tifa were panting when they finished.  
  
"Oh, Cloud, honey, I can't wait to see our little baby."  
  
"Me, too. If it is a girl, I will bet she will look just beautiful like you."  
  
Tifa blushed and kissed Cloud again.  
  
"Tifa, I think we should get some sleep now."  
  
"I agree. Good night, hon. I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Tifa slept soundly in Cloud's arms. Cloud looked at her beautiful face and kissed her forehead. He whispered softly.  
  
"Tifa, I am so happy. You are the source of my existence…"  
  
Cloud fell asleep after few minutes. The night quickly passed and the dawn came.  
  
Tifa awoke and found her lying next to Cloud's body. Tifa got dressed up and got out of her room. She found everyone chatting quietly downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Tifa! Where is Cloud?" asked Barret.  
  
"Oh, he's still asleep." She replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Well, I am awake." Said Cloud, coming downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Cloud." Everyone said.  
  
"Good morning." Cloud replied.  
  
Marlene was busy looking at Shera's enormous stomach. She poked playfully until her father, Barret, ordered her to stop. Shera told him that she didn't mind and smiled.  
  
Cloud sat on the couch. Everyone started chatting again and Cid and Barret, who were sitting beside Cloud, asked him.  
  
"Cloud, how did it go?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Yesterday night."  
  
"Heh heh, it was great!" Cloud blushed as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Did it hurt a little?" Cid asked.  
  
"Hey, whoa, you guys are taking a little too far."  
  
"Oh, sorry. We were just curious."  
  
"I thought you guys knew about that kind of stuff already."  
  
"Well, yeah, you are right. Let's stop talking about this."  
  
Shera, Tifa, and Marlene were talking together. Marlene was watching Shera's protruded stomach and was wandering what had happened to her. Tifa was busy asking questions.  
  
"Does it hurt a little, Shera?"  
  
"Sometimes, but it's a wonderful feeling. How did it go with Cloud yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, it was the greatest moment in my life." Tifa sighed happily.  
  
"You know Tifa, when I first saw you and Cloud at the Rocket Town, I could see that you were in love with him from the way you acted towards him."  
  
"Wow, everyone tells me that they could see I was in love with Cloud. How do they know?"  
  
"Well, Tifa, like I said, you can tell very easily by the person's action and the visage. When I saw you gazing at Cloud, your eyes were always soft and looked as though you were lost in thought. You had this yearning look and smile on your face whenever you looked at Cloud."  
  
"Wow, I must have been really careless. I thought nobody would know except Vincent." Said Tifa, apparently surprised at Shera's remark.  
  
"Tifa, we gotta get ready. We have a business meeting at the Town hall." Cloud told her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I am ready." Tifa replied back at her future husband.  
  
"All right, everyone. You are all welcome to attend to the meeting. Not to mention Barret and Reeve since they have a position in our company. If you want to stay, you can stay and do anything you want to. Just enjoy yourselves, okay?"  
  
"All right!" Everyone replied in unison.  
  
"Let's go, Tifa."  
  
"Hey, Cloud, wait for us." Said Barret and Reeve as they came running towards them.  
  
"Anybody else?" Cloud asked before leaving. No one else seemed interested.  
  
"All right, let's go." Said Barret.  
  
Tifa, Cloud, Barret, and Reeve walked towards the Town hall. They found everyone waiting. Cloud and Tifa went up and opened the meeting.  
  
After long discussions about several issues, they closed the meeting. Everyone was preparing to go when Barret ordered everyone to stop. Then he went up and made an announcement.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like to tell you a great news. Co-presidents, Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockhart will be getting married next week. Let's cheer for their union."  
  
The crowd roared and the hall was filled with applause. Cloud and Tifa blushed hotly and thanked everyone.  
  
When all this was over, they went back to the house and found Nanaki and Yuffie watching TV. Nanaki saw Tifa and Cloud come in and said,  
  
"Wow, the news is around the world already!"  
  
"What news?" Cloud said, anxious to know what the news was.  
  
"Of course, the fact that you guys are getting married! What else is there?"  
  
"What?!" Cloud said, not believing the words he was hearing.  
  
"Look! They are broadcasting it now!"  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Reeve rushed toward the TV and sat down on the couch. They heard an announcer articulating chains of sentences.  
  
"Hmmm, here is an emergency news. It looks like the co-presidents of Avalanche Electric Powers Co., Mr. Cloud Strife and Ms. Tifa Lockhart are getting married next week, which is close to her birthday, May 3!"  
  
Then, the TV showed the meeting at the hall. Cloud looked at the watch and saw that it was only 15 minutes after the meeting was adjourned.  
  
"Wow, what do these guys have? Superman for messengers?"  
  
"I will bet someone dressed up as one of the townspeople."  
  
"Well, who cares? It's a good thing that people know about our marriage." Tifa said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah. Tifa, why don't you stay here with Shera, Yuffie, and Marlene while I go somewhere with Barret, Cid, Reeve, Vincent, and Nanaki?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, that is a secret. Hehe."  
  
"All right. Have fun, honey."  
  
"Thanks, let's go, guys."  
  
"Hold on, Cloud." Nanaki called him as he and others stepped out of the house.  
  
"What's wrong, Nanaki?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I already bought my presents and I'd like to tour around the town. I am sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's nothing to be sorry about. Thanks, Nanaki. Go ahead and have a good look at the town."  
  
"Th, thanks, Cloud." Said Nanaki and ran off.  
  
"Hey, one more thing!" Cloud said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How did you know I was going to buy presents for Tifa?"  
  
Nanaki smiled and answered, pointing at his head.  
  
"Common sense, Cloud! See you later."  
  
"All right, see you later then."  
  
Cloud and his friends got out of the house.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Cid! Weren't you paying attention to Cloud and Nanaki?"  
  
"Sorry, I was preoccupied with my gold cigarette case.."  
  
"Hey, it's all right. I will repeat. I am going to buy presents for Tifa's birthday. Today's May 1, you know. And wedding is on May 6, so we better get ready."  
  
Cloud and others went to the gift shop and bought several things such as necklaces, rings, and other luxurious items. Then, they stopped at the shopping mall to buy Cloud's tuxedo. Cloud bought black tuxedo and tried it on. When he came out, he noticed all the girls looking at him. He blushed and went to the counter and bought the tuxedo. They were all returning home when Barret suddenly said,  
  
"Hey, I don't think Tifa should see these presents yet."  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do, hide them?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But where?"  
  
"Hmm, I know a place!" Vincent shouted.  
  
He led them to an old house near Mt. Nibel. The house was almost dilapidated.  
  
"This gives me chills."  
  
"Here, I will go up to the roof and hide the presents."  
  
"What??!! You are just going to put them on the roof and hope no one will see them?" Barret shouted.  
  
"Well, don't worry. There is a chimney and it's completely filled with feathers. The legend says that there used to be large phoenix living here, but a giant spider-like creature destroyed all its eggs. Anyway, we can just put them here."  
  
Vincent put the presents on the chimney and came down.  
  
"Those presents better be safe. You know how much money we spent on those." Cid said.  
  
"Of course, they will be safe. As long as that legendary spider doesn't appear."  
  
"You mean, it exists."  
  
"I don't know, but it's only legend, you know."  
  
"Let's just go. What if the spider existed? We all have encountered worse enemies than that, I will bet. Don't y'all agree?"  
  
"Yeah, I will bet it's nothing compared to all those monsters."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Cloud and the group headed for the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The wedding day was approaching. It was now May 3. Everyone except Marlene was always busy running around. Although Tifa told Cloud not to celebrate her birthday, Cloud secretly prepared for it. Cloud, Barret, and others decorated the house, blew balloons, bought cakes, and went to the old house to retrieve the treasure.  
  
The trouble was just starting when Cloud, Vincent, Barret, and Cid went to the old, dilapidated house. Vincent climbed up to the roof.  
  
"Huh?? What??!! Where are the presents?" Vincent said, shocked and not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Hey, Vincent, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know…. The presents, they are gone!"  
  
"What? Oh, great!!! Now we have to search for them." Cloud sighed.  
  
"Hmm…." Barret was lost in thought  
  
"Hey, Cloud!" Cid called Cloud.  
  
"What is it, Cid?"  
  
"I think that giant spider, or whatever the legend said it was, stole our presents."  
  
"But what for?"  
  
"Well, maybe it likes colors or something."  
  
"Hmm… Hey, Vincent. Do you know where this legendary spider lives?"  
  
"No, but I heard that it lived in a cave somewhere in Mt. Nibel."  
  
"Let's go and find it."  
  
Cloud and others headed for Mt. Nibel. They searched for 3 hours.  
  
"Darn it!! I can't take this @#$@ anymore! I am goin' home! My back is starting to hurt!!" Barret yelled, very annoyed and angry.  
  
"Yeah, you better do that. I will search for them." Cloud calmy replied.  
  
"By the way, when is Tifa coming home?"  
  
"It's exactly 1:00 right now. She should be back around 4:00."  
  
"Let's hurry up."  
  
They all became intent on searching for the treasures. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Guys! Over here! I think I found something!"  
  
"What is it Vincent?!"  
  
"I think I found the cave."  
  
They all ran towards Vincent. He was on the top of the mountain near the destroyed Mako Reactor. He put his finger on his lip and pointed his finger to a certain direction.  
  
They all followed his finger and saw a large cave. They all gasped.  
  
"That must be the place where the spider is hid…."  
  
Vincent's last word was interrupted by roar. Suddenly, a creature jumped out of a cave.  
  
"There it is! The legendary spider!"  
  
"Vincent! Barret! Quick! Use your long range weapon while Cid and I cast spells on it."  
  
Vincent and Barret used their shotgun, rocket launcher, heavy Vulcan, silver rifle, and other weapons. Barrage of bullets seemed to overwhelm the spider.  
  
Spider was bleeding badly when they used up all the ammunitions. Cloud and Cid was constantly casting Ice 3, Bolt 3, Comet3, and Fire 3.  
  
After staggering for about 5 minutes, it finally fell to the ground.  
  
"Yay!! We beat it!!"  
  
They all ran toward the cave and entered. They found all the presents and also found many treasures that belonged to the spider.  
  
"Hey, look at all these gems"  
  
"Let's put them into a large bag."  
  
"Hey, look! Here are 5 diamond rings. I will keep one for Tifa!"  
  
"And one for Shera!" Cid shouted.  
  
"And one for Yuffie!" Vincent said.  
  
"Since when are you in love with Yuffie?"  
  
"Well… I just want to be friends with her…." Vincent said.  
  
"Suurrrrreeeeeeee!!!"  
  
"Whatever you choose to believe…" Vincent turned around trying not to show his face.  
  
"Well, anyway, let's go."  
  
They all arrived when they saw huge crowd running to them. They were cheering.  
  
"Congratulations! You beat the legendary Giant Spider!!" They all shouted at once.  
  
"What the… How do they know already!"  
  
A voice familiar to their ears replied.  
  
"Well, I happened to be there."  
  
Cloud and others turned around and saw Reeve with Cait Sith.  
  
"He he, you were recording our actions, eh?"  
  
"That's right!" Reeve said with a playful smile.  
  
"Oh, well. You did a good job! Let's go in."  
  
The crowd cheered and began to disperse as the heroes entered the house. After an hour, at 3:30, Tifa arrived. As she entered, she noticed that the house was too dark and quiet.  
  
"Hello? Where is everyone?"  
  
Suddenly, the light was turned on and everyone shouted,  
  
"Happy Birthday, Tifa!!!!!!"  
  
"Thanks everyone." Tifa replied, apparently surprised, yet very pleased.  
  
Cloud walked over to her.  
  
"Tifa, this is for you." He said as he gave her boxes of presents. She quickly unwrapped them and found clothes, necklaces, and other luxurious items.  
  
"Awww, this is so sweet. This is the 2nd happiest moment in my life!!"  
  
"Well, would you care to explain what your 1st happiest moment in your life was?" Barret asked.  
  
"The 1st one was when I found out that Cloud loved me…" Tifa was overjoyed and started crying, overwhelmed with happiness. Everyone looked at her with softened gaze. Cloud walked to her and wrapped his arms around her soft body.  
  
"Tifa, honey. Please stop crying. I know you are very happy, but now is not the moment to cry. You should cry at our wedding." Cloud gently whispered to her ear.  
  
"Oh, honey. You are definitely right." Tifa replied as Cloud kissed away her tears.  
  
"All right. Let's go out and enjoy ourselves!"  
  
All the people in Nibelheim and over the world came over to celebrate Tifa Lockhart's birthday. Nibelheim was suddenly filled with happiness and joy. People enjoyed all those delicious foods that the A. E. P. C. (Avalanche Electric Powers Co) had provided. However, Tifa and Cloud were nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was light coming from Tifa's window.  
  
The dawn found the village quiet and placid. Cloud slowly opened his eyes as the sun began to peek in through the window. He saw Tifa lying next to him and kissed her lips. As he was kissing, she awoke and returned his kisses. Cloud broke away from the kiss and rose. He walked towards the window and closed the curtains. He came back to the bed and started kissing Tifa again.  
  
"Mmm, Cloud. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, honey." Cloud said as he kissed Tifa's closed eyes. Tifa smiled.  
  
"Cloud, I can't believe we are going to be married soon." Tifa said.  
  
"Neither can I. I never imagined I would be so lucky to marry you."  
  
"I think I am the one who should say that." Tifa pulled Cloud toward her and started kissing him. She was blissful as she felt Cloud's soft, warm lips. And another heavenly day passed by. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Cloud slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Tifa, who was sleeping with her head on Cloud's muscular chest. He brushed her hair with his fingers and smelt her scent. Her hair was very soft and the smell was very sweet. Cloud planted a small kiss on her forehead. Tifa opened her beautiful Bordeaux eyes.  
  
"Good morning, honey. Today's our wedding day." Cloud softly whispered to her.  
  
"I know. What time is it now?" Tifa asked.  
  
"It's 7:30." Cloud replied.  
  
"We better get ready then. The wedding is at 3:00."  
  
"Honey, there is no need to hurry. Are you nervous?"  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Tifa smiled at her childhood crush and eternal love.  
  
"Tifa, you are so beautiful. You are like an angel to me. I feel like I am going fly when I feel your presence."  
  
"Oh, Cloud, you are so sweet."  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't believe all these things are happening to us. I mean, look, we've grown up so much. I am 22 and you're 21. When we were little, we were so different from now. I was always a loser and a weak guy. But I guess you were different. You were always sweet and cheerful. You had the resemblance of angel, always."  
  
"Cloud, that's not true. Those little boys regarded you as loser, but I didn't. I always wanted get to know you. I always had interest in you. I always felt that we were connected together. But I was wrong. We weren't close at all. When you said you were leaving the town, I realized my passionate feelings for you, but I was too shy. You can say that you are my first, my last, and my only love, Cloud, because you really are. I never had any crush or love for any other person, but you. Only you."  
  
Cloud was overwhelmed with emotion and pulled his fiancée towards him. They kissed and hugged each other.  
  
"Hey, Tifa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, when we went to Gongaga. You remember that, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I am just curious to know why. you went outside when Zack's parents asked you if you knew him or not."  
  
"Oh, that. Well. I don't know." Tifa shook her head and then started talking again. "Well, Cloud, I will tell you the truth. It was like this. You were not sure about yourself and you remember that you told others at Kalm that Sephiroth and you were at Nibelheim, right? I was worried at that time. I wasn't sure, if it were really you or not. So I didn't want to tell you anything about Zack. I was confused. I was wondering maybe you were acting like Zack."  
  
"Did you like him, though?"  
  
"Cloud, are you getting jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hee hee. You are so silly. I just told you that you are my only love and you are asking me if I had feelings for another guy? Well, no, I didn't like him at all. He was kinda funny looking, so not my type, and he acted all heroic and stuff. He was snobby. You saw his picture, didn't you, with me and Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He looked arrogant and foolish, didn't he?"  
  
"Tifa, you shouldn't say anything anymore. He was a good friend of mine and took care of me while I was poisoned for the first time with the Mako Energy. I should thank him for saving my life."  
  
"Cloud.. I am sorry. I should thank him, too. For saving you for me."  
  
"Heh heh. It's okay. Anyway, that's really sweet." Cloud brought his lips to hers.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't understand something."  
  
"What is it that you don't understand?"  
  
"When I see you in battle, you look so tough, strong, and muscular, but when you are relaxed like this, you look like such a sweet and soft person. And your body is so soft and warm. See, you are so gentle right now. It's like you're taking care of a baby."  
  
"That's because you are my precious love and baby." Tifa smiled at her love.  
  
"Cloud, to me, life seems so perfect right now. I wish it would go on like this forever."  
  
"So do I, Tifa. With you, life will always be perfect to me."  
  
"I feel the same way." Tifa got up from the bed.  
  
"Honey, we better get prepared for our wedding. It's 8:16 right now. We spent 46 minutes talking to each other and making out."  
  
"Well, we needed that moment though, didn't we?" Cloud smiled and asked her. Tifa giggled and nodded vigorously.  
  
"All right. We better get ready." Cloud muttered to himself softly.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, it finally became 2:00. Tifa, Cloud and others hurried to the Highwind and went to the Midgar Stadium. It allowed thousands of people in it. The world's population was 1000. It was slowly increasing. They arrived around 2:30. Tifa and Cloud hurried to their respective rooms and began to get ready. Cloud wore his tuxedo while Tifa was wearing her wedding dress. It was as white as snow. She looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look beautiful. Tifa was really curious what Cloud would look like in his tuxedo.  
  
Cloud went up to front and waited for the wedding ceremony to begin. All the girls who attended gave him an adoring look, which made him very uneasy and nervous. In the front were seated all his friends, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Shera, Nanaki, Reeve, and Yuffie, who just came from Wutai. She was happy because Vincent gave her the diamond ring. They, without anyone knowing, were fiancées now. They were planning to let everyone know someday.  
  
Cloud smiled at Cait Sith, who was in the back recording the wedding. Suddenly, an organ was heard and Tifa entered the room with her dress. She really looked like a perfect angel. Her earrings, her gleaming Bordeaux eyes, her long, chocolate colored brown hair, her pale, silky skin, and her white wedding dress made her look perfect.  
  
Everyone was stunned by her fantastic appearance. Cloud dropped his jaw. Tifa giggled shyly as she walked towards him. She blushed furiously because Cloud was intently gazing at her.  
  
They were both so happy and their hearts were full of happiness and joy. Many thoughts flashed through Tifa's mind: the date at the Gold Saucer, the Promise, her bar, her crush turning into love as she looked at the newspaper everyday, hoping to find Cloud's name in it. Her eyes were only fixed on Cloud. When all the proceedings were done, the officiator told the bridegroom to give the ring to his beloved. Cloud opened a box and there was a large diamond ring. Tifa's eyes were wet with tears as Cloud slipped it through Tifa's finger. Cloud lifted Tifa's veil and kissed her lips gently. She happily replied by pressing her lips harder to prolong the kiss. Everyone sighed happily at this beautiful moment. Tifa whispered softly, "I love you, Cloud." Cloud smiled at her. To them, this moment seemed too short to last. To them, life was perfect now because they had each other.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
